Rainy Monday
by Applesauce.Flavored.Resisty
Summary: It's been one year since Zim broke up with him. Little did Dib know, Zim had wanted to make it up to him since it happened, and a surprise visit on the oneyear 'anniversary' will tell hims so. Sometimes, good things DO happen on rainy Mondays. ZaDR.


**A/N: Woo! More tasty ZaDR for you guys. Be happy, darnit! D **

**Warning: Contains ZaDR. Don't like, don't read, don't complain. :D**

**The song "Rainy Monday" belongs to Shiny Toy Guns**

**Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.**

**Any questions? No? Okay then… Enjoy:D**

**Rainy Monday**

_**I don't mind**_

_**You're someone who ain't mine**_

_**But someone that I'll get;**_

_**And you don't know how**_

_**Hard I've tried**_

_**To convince myself that I**_

_**Can easily forget**_

Dib crossed of the day on his calendar. One year ago, on this exact Monday, Zim had broken up with him. Dib was torn; he thought everything was going so well! No matter how much he tried not to, he could still remember when Zim told him they couldn't be with each other any longer; it was always fresh in his mind, and he'd often find himself dwelling on it as he sat in his room.

[Flashback

"_B-but why, Zim?"_

"_I'm not going to explain it, Dib! I broke up with you, and that's all you should need to understand: We're through."_

_They were both silent then, and suddenly Zim turned on his heel and walked off. Dib stood there in the park, still staring at the spot where Zim had stood, tears fighting their way out of his amber eyes. Finally, he looked up at the darkening sky, and grimaced._

"_How ironic and cliché…" he muttered, "I just got dumped, and now it's about to rain. Now I've got another reason to hate Mondays…" A few clouds let loose a light drizzle of rain, as if the clouds were crying along with the rejected human._

_When Dib came home that night, it was raining so hard that neither Gaz nor Professor Membrane could tell that he had been crying his eyes out the entire Monday evening. Rain and tears streaked his hot red cheeks, and he went straight to bed without bothering to answer any of the questions the Professor asked. He then proceeded to lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, and found himself wondering why he ever loved Zim in the first place._

[End Flashback

Dib shook his head, and looked out the window. A tear rolled down his cheek, like the rain rolling down the windows outside. He sighed heavily, and put a hand to the cool glass.

_**But you left this feeling**_

_**Here inside me**_

_**One that never fails to find me...**_

_**On a rainy Monday**_

_**...a feeling inside me**_

_**Like the days of summer**_

_**On a rainy Monday**_

_**..I feel it inside me**_

_**In the hopes of one day…**_

Outside, there was a figure stumbling through the rain. A large, heavy brown coat was draped over it, and from behind the rain-splattered windows, Dib couldn't get a better look. He frowned slightly, wondering what crazy soul would be wandering about in weather like the kind that he was witnessing. For a brief second, he thought of Zim, but immediately dismissed the thought; Zim hated rain, and even _he_ was smart enough to not go out in it. But… a little bit of him insisted otherwise.

_**I won't lie**_

_**I still can't say that I**_

_**Admit we went too far**_

_**And you won't see me change my mind**_

_**But I really wish that I**_

_**Could forget the way you are**_

Dib turned from the window, and went back to the calendar. He put his finger on the date he had just crossed out, frowning slightly. Not out of anger or sadness, but frustration. He couldn't keep himself, a little tiny bit of himself, from thinking that Zim still loved him, and that he would come back to him one day. Dib shook his head hard, knowing that once Zim –the Zim he knew, anyhow—set his mind on something, nothing that anyone could say or do would make him think otherwise.

"Then… If I think that… is it okay to hate him?" Dib wondered aloud. He felt a pang in that one piece of his heart that thought otherwise, and tried to pay it no mind. Ignoring things like that was the easy thing to do, right? He sighed and went to go take a nap on the couch, despite it being 5:30 in the evening.

Ironically, that was the time he had went to bed that same Monday, one year ago.

_**But you left this feeling here inside me**_

_**The battle in my mind still fights me**_

_**I can see that you're not beside me**_

_**But I still feel you shine inside of me…**_

Dib had been laying there for five minutes, eyes shut tightly, when there was a loud, frantic knock on the door. He opened one eye, surprised, and sat up. The knocking came again, even more frantic this time, and Dib jumped up and bounded to the door. He didn't bother to peer through the little peep-hole (who did, anyways?) and flung the door open. He was greeted by the same figure he had seen earlier, sopping wet. Dib opened his mouth to ask who the person was, and as if they could read his mind, they pushed back the cloth from their face, hissing as they did so. Dib gaped.

"…Zim?"

"You never did let me say sorry, Dib-human."

Dib had never loved rainy Mondays as much as he did now.

**End.**

**A/N: Woo! Hooray for horrible endings! xD I actually did like it, though.**

**When I first heard the song Rainy Monday, I immediately thought of it as a ZaDR type of song. I've only heard it once [so far, but I still love it. Anyways, R&R, please? Maybe I'll write you guys an RaPR fic next… O:**

**Lots of love,**

**Resisty-chan**


End file.
